Thoughts About Her
by MissTaliaBrennan
Summary: Mulder's thoughts about Scully before and during their first meeting.....It's a one shot.....Oh and none of the characters belong to me :


Sometimes you find yourself wishing for something or someone to keep you grounded to life. A life here on earth and not one filled with extraterrestrials, alien life forms and government conspiracy. Then they inform you that you're going to have a partner and your first thought is '_what did they do to get stuck with spooky Mulder?_'. Then they tell you it's a woman and it takes all of you willpower not to cry out '_oh god no_' but you stop yourself and instead ask to see her file.

You're surprised when an hour later the file sits on your desk, a plain manila one akin to the ones used for cases. You decide reading the file is a better use of your time than typing up the latest field report that no-one will read anyway. The first thing you see in that file is her picture and you spend a good few minuets just looking at it. '_So_' you think '_this is my partner and she's a redhead_'. You smile at the picture because she looks so young and you would only put her age at 20, 22 at a push.

You are somewhat surprised therefore when you turn the page and find that she is in fact 28. You read further down and discover her father is navy and that she has two brothers, one older and one younger, and an older sister. Another discovery you make is that she's catholic, and you glance back at her picture surprised, you didn't notice the small cross around her neck.

As you continue reading you discover yet more about her life. She's got an undergraduate degree in physics from the University of Maryland and she's a qualified medical doctor. She teaches forensics at the academy in Quantico and wrote a thesis on Einstein's Twin Paradox. '_Maybe_' you think, '_maybe I'll read it_'.

You shock yourself when you actually look for and read her thesis and you're even more shocked when find you actually like it.

The next day you wake up to realise that this is it. Today you get your partner. You get to work and haul up in your office leaving just to check on some lab tests before heading back down. You've not been in your office more than five minuets before you hear a knock at the door.

You call out **'Sorry nobody here but the FBI's most unwanted' **and your stunned when you here the door open despite your less than welcoming attitude.

You look up as she speaks to you **'Agent Mulder. I'm Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you'**

You bite back the urge to snap out '_I know who you are and I don't want you!_' and instead shake her hand and reply **'Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded? So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?'** since you've decided already you're not using her first name. It sounds to intimate and friendly and you don't want to be a friend to this unknown woman who is the opposite of everything you are.

She reply's as soon as the words leave your mouth **'Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you'**and you know the things she's heard about _spooky _Mulder.

You decide there and then that if you're going to be stuck with her then you may as well have some fun with it. Let her know that you know why she's really here, and so you reply **'Oh, really? I was under the impression... that you were sent to spy on me'** and you're not sure why but you smile at her.

She's defensive though and she starts to defend herself **'If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials, th...'**

You cut her of pulling her thesis from the pile you put it in yesterday and tell her all of what you know of her **'You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in physics' **looking at the paper you continue quoting the title of her thesis **'"Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation. Dana Scully Senior Thesis" Now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein'**

'**Did you bother to read it?**' Her question throws you a little but your answer is quick.

'**I did. I liked it' **you answer honestly asyou put a slide canister into the projector and then continue **'It's just that in most of my work, the laws of physics rarely seems to apply'**

You walk right past her and turn of the lights, ignoring the glare she throws your way and say to her **'Maybe I can get your medical opinion on this, though' **as you show her the slide **'Oregon female, age twenty-one, no explainable cause of death. Autopsy shows nothing. Zip'**

You change the slide and speak again **'There are, however, these two distinct marks on her lower back. Doctor Scully, can you ID these marks?'**

Her answer is just as you expected as she moves closer to the screen **'Needle punctures, maybe. An animal bite. Electrocution of some kind'**

Feeling the urge to test her you change the slide again and ask **'How's your chemistry? This is the substance found in the surrounding tissue'**

Her answer is again as expected **'It's organic. I don't know, is it some kind of synthetic protein?' **nobody at the bureau has seen it before either, including yourself and you respond to her question**'Beats me, I've never seen it before either' **you speak while changing the slides **'But here it is again in Sturgis, South Dakota…..And again in Shamrock, Texas'**

She asks you a question then **'Do you have a theory?'**

Sure you have a theory **'I have plenty of theories' **you step closer to her **'Maybe what you can explain to me is why it's bureau policy to label these cases as "unexplained phenomenon" and ignore them. Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?'**

The smile you get from her lets you know what her reply is before you here the words **'Logically, I would have to say "no"' **and you nod at her as she continues **'Given the distances needed to travel from the far reaches of space, the energy requirements would exceed a spacecraft's capabilties th...'**

You cut her off **'Coventional wisdom. You know this Oregon female? She's the fourth person in her graduating class to die under mysterious circumstances. Now, when convention and science offer us no answers, might we not finally turn to the fantastic as a plausibility?'**

Her reply makes you want to smile again but you don't **'The girl obviously died of something. If it was natural causes, it's plausible that there was something missed in the post-mortem. If she was murdered, it's plausible there was a sloppy investigation. What I find fantastic is any notion that there are answers beyond the realm of science. The answers are there. You just have to know where to look'**

You respond trying to make her smile again **'That's why they put the "I" in "F.B.I." See you tomorrow morning, Scully, bright and early'** you go to your desk and sit while talking **'We leave for the very plausible state of Oregon at eight A.M.'** and the smile you get as she leaves is one that makes you think that maybe getting a partner isn't so bad after all, heck you're even beginning to like her. You smile to yourself and carry on with your work.


End file.
